Whiskey Lullaby
by SweetGurlxx
Summary: He put the bottle to his head and he finally drank away her memory. Life is short but this time it was bigger than the strength he had to get up off his knees. LACKSON ONE SHOT! Please read!


**"Whiskey Lullaby"**

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night_

Jackson Stewart was in his uniform on the Army bus, heading on a back road to his and his wife Lilly Truscott-Stewart's farm house. He was looking at all the willow trees passing by, remembering the day he left.

**"You come home soon Jackson, you come home then we can start our family." Lilly said with her arms around his neck. His arms were placed on the small of her back.**

**"Don't worry Lilly. I'll come home as soon as I can." He heard STEWART being called from the army bus that just pulled up. He gave her one last passionate kiss before leaving. As he was walking up the steps of the bus he turned around and waved goodbye.**

He came out of his memory when he heard the bus driver yell "Stewart. STEWART, this is your stop." Jackson got up and grabbed his duffel bag from the shelf above the seats. As he was walking down the isle, he stopped and turned around and said goodbye to eveyone. They all nodded there heads and said goodbye.

He had his hand placed on the railing, getting ready to walk down the steps. The driver stopped him, "It was a pleasure" He said reffering to the time Jackson spent in the war. He was gone a whole year.

"Anything for my country." Jackson nodded his head.

"You got a misses?" He asked.

Jackson smiled at the thought of her, "Her name's Lilly."

The busdriver also smiled at him, "Well then you go on in and start your life." He took his hand and made a shooing motion. Jackson laughed slightly and walked down the steps. He watched the bus drive away before walking into the house.

He shut the door and put his duffel bag on the floor. He glanced around and smiled. _It's good to be home._ He thought. He took one last look around before sprinting up the stairs. He walked into the bathroom first. Took a look in the mirror then went to the bathroom. He walked out and walked towards the bedroom. He heard a bit of giggling coming from inside. He opened the door and saw that his wife was in bed in a black night dress that stopped at her upper thigh. Beside her was a shirtless man that he didn't know. They both just looked at him. He glanced from one to the other, his hand still on the doorknob. He took one las look at Lilly before turning away and running down the steps. He grabbed his wallet out of his duffel bag and walked out. He got on his motorcycle that was still in the garage and started to drive away. As he was going down the driveway and down the street he could hear Lilly's calls.

"JACKSON! WAIT JACKSON! COME BACK! I CAN EXPLAIN!" He didn't even take one look back, he drove down to his dad's house.

He parked in the drive way and saw Miley and Oliver's car there. His little sister and her best guy friend got married after all these years. He knocked on the door, his duffel bag in hand.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

"Jackson! Your back." His dad greeted him with a hug after a minute he pulled back. He gave his dad a sad smile. "C'mon in boy! What's with the bag?"

Miley ran up to him from the couch and engulfed **(sp?) **him in a hug. He dropped the bag and hugged her back. "I missed ya Miles." He said to her.

"I missed you too Jackson." Miley said. He realsed from the hug and sat down on one of the chairs.

He noticed Oliver sitting on the couch, "Hey Oken." He said sadly.

Oliver nodded, "Welcome back Jackson."

"So what's with the bag? Shouldn't of you left that at your house?" Robbie Ray said.

He sighed a sad heavy sigh. He put his elbows on his knees, folded his hands togther, leaned forward and looked at the floor. "She cheated on me."

"SHE WHAT?!" They all screamed in unison.

"I walked in and walked up to the bedroom and there she was, in bed with another guy. Dad, think I can stay for alittle bit?" He asked glancing up.

"Sure son." He said.

As the years progressed on, he drank more and more whiskey. Everybody watched him drink his life away. Miley and Oliver had two kids, Cooped to married to Becky, and Thor his old friend finally moved back to his farm. He loved them to death but he still drank. He couldn't even bear to look at her. Every single day he thought about her, and each thought just made him take another swig. Three years after it happened he was up in his room drinking whiskey again. He wrote a note that said I'll love her till I die. He put the bottle to his head and he finally drank away her memory. Life is short but this time it was bigger than the strength he had to get up off his knees. He collapsed on the bed and died. Facedown in the pillow, clutching the note in one hand. The bottle hanging loosely from the other. That's the way the found him. They burried him beneath the willow tree where he proposed to her. All through out the funeral they angels sang a whiskey lullaby.

About ten people from the army was there, they all were dressed in uniform with there guns in hand. They shot up into the air as they placed the flag over top of his casket. _  
__  
The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night_

The rumors flew about how he died. But nobody knew the real reason. Nobody knew how much she blamed herself. Each and every night she drunk herself to a stupor, to which she would fall alsleep. The whiskey bottle became her best friend. For years and years she alway's tried to hide the whiskey on her breath.

"Lilly, are you okay? You're breath smells like whiskey." Miley said turning to her.

"Miley I'm fine. Don't get so worried." Lilly covered up.

"AUNT LILLY!" A four year old girl screamed running to her with her arms opened wide. Lilly picked her up and spun her around hugging her.

Nobody was fooled by her act, or the peppermint flavored alcohol that was alway's on her breath. Everybody could tell that she tried to cover it up. She never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind. Until the night she finally lost it.

"GET OUT!" She screamed at the guy beside her.

"What the hell did I do?!" He asked getting up off the bed.

"JUST GET OUT." She got up and started hitting him and pushing him out the door.

"God damnit. You crazy ass drunken women." He screamed at her walking down the steps. She slammed the door shut and grabbed a whiskey bottle._  
_

_  
She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
_

She put that bottle to her head and finally drank away his memory. Life is short but this time it was bigger. It was bigger then the strength she had to get up off her knees. She collapsed on her bed and died. The next day they found her with her face down in the pillow clinging to his picture for dear life. Her free hand hanging off the side of the bed and underneath it was a shattered whiskey bottle. They laid her next to him beneath the willow, while the angels sang a whiskey lullaby.

"We are all sad about Lilly Truscott's death. It's even more sad that she was my best friend, my brother's wife, my sister in law. She was a wonderful person, everybody loved her. She was great with my two children, even treated them like her own. She alway's said that she wanted to have two children a girl and a boy. It's sad that she never even got the chance, she died at a young age of thirty. As a kid she alway's told me that all life is about is creating a memory that will last forever. I believe that her memory will last forever. Another thing she told me was that she always wanted to die painless. It's a shame that she didn't though. She died with the pain of a broken heart. She drank herself to death." Miley said trying not to cry. "She will forever remain in our hearts." She put a single white rose on her casket before they started putting dirt on it.

After all the dirt was overtop of the grave they all turned to leave. Oliver and Miley had a hold of there three year old son's hand. Trailing behind them a few feet away was there eight year old daughter. She stopped and turned around. She saw Jackson in his army suit and Lilly in a white dress coming out from the willow tree they ran to eachother and hugged. It was like they were molded into eachother's arms.

The little girl smiled at the sight before walking away.

--------------------------

**This is just a oneshot that I thought of while I was bored. Yes sad I know. Constructive criticism welcome.**


End file.
